


just a car

by cheeseking



Category: jinson - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseking/pseuds/cheeseking
Summary: ABO，珍荣和Jackson的一场make love，最后被发现，没有那么刺激





	just a car

**Author's Note:**

> 未成年nono

。一次警告：只是辆车

。二次警告：三/观不正

。三次警告：车速没有那没快，来找刺激的不用看了

。最后警告：ABO

 

“珍荣，不要在这里”耳边是王嘉尔的央求

朴珍荣并没有理会，一把抱起王嘉尔，将他抵在墙上。墙的另一面是林在范的休息室

“森尼昨天晚上还那么热情，怎么被在范哥喂饱了就翻脸不认人了”

王嘉尔受不了朴珍荣言语上的tiao/逗，下面shi/的一塌糊涂。朴珍荣趁机脱下了王嘉尔的裤子。

嫩白的皮肤一接触到冷空气就忍不住发抖，朴珍荣温热的手成为了唯一的热源，让王嘉尔不由自主的想要靠近

朴珍荣也不慌，往后退了几步，悠闲的坐到了沙发上，看着王嘉尔站在墙角瑟瑟发抖，内心施/bao的欲/望得到了极大的满足

“珍荣，我冷”

王嘉尔先投了降

“嗯？”朴珍荣装作很疑惑的样子，把手里的裤子塞到自己身后

“珍荣......”

“森尼自己过来拿”

朴珍荣志在必得的眼神让王嘉尔极为不舒服，但还是向前方走去

走到沙发前，王嘉尔停了下来。他不敢再往前，他知道他的亲故有多么的可怕。他甚至会把自己绑在酒店的后花园，衣不蔽体的供人参观一晚上。

在范哥只是独占欲，朴珍荣却是施bao的欲/望

“王嘉尔，你是不是怕我”朴珍荣冷不丁冒出一句话，吓得王嘉尔后退了好几步

“很怕？”

王嘉尔看不真切朴珍荣的表情，他以为朴珍荣会内疚

“怕......”

朴珍荣抬头看他，嘴角勾起一抹病态的笑

“那就好”

王嘉尔不可遏制的发抖，因为恐惧而嘴唇发干。他想逃

朴珍荣没有给他这个机会

“森尼不是发情期吗，没有Alpha怎么能行？”

“我来帮森尼吧”

“毕竟我们是最好的亲故”

王嘉尔被扔到沙发上，随之而来的是朴珍荣的吻，霸道的不像他这个人

Alpha的信息素在瞬间蔓延了整个休息室，正处在发情期的小Omega根本忍不住，蜜穴里不停地流出美味的汁水，朴珍荣粗暴的撕开王嘉尔的内裤，让他的私处暴露在空气中

王嘉尔用力咬着朴珍荣的舌头，直到尝出血腥味，但朴珍荣一点也没松

修长的手指伸进王嘉尔的禁地，玩弄着前面的肉粒，揉的发红，逼得王嘉尔无数次的高潮痉挛

“珍荣啊，不要....”

王嘉尔一声声的哀求并没有换来朴珍荣的罪恶感，相反，让朴珍荣更感觉到了施暴的快乐

无法言喻的兴奋

“上次可不是这样的，我的小骚货，不喊daddy了？还是说没有满足你”朴珍荣不停地说着荤话，王嘉尔听得脑子发昏，只想捂着耳朵

朴珍荣是最了解王嘉尔的人，他清清楚楚的知道王嘉尔的弱点

“那我告诉在范哥了”宛若恶魔的耳语，惊醒了王嘉尔

“不可以！”

王嘉尔知道自己躲不过了，松开咬着唇瓣的牙齿“daddy，快一点”

朴珍荣瞬间眼睛发红，快要冒出血丝，他把王嘉尔提了起来，解开自己的裤子，直接插了进去

“啊！不要，好痛”小美人受不了这种程度的虐待，但又只能抬头，随着朴珍荣的抽插浪叫

朴珍荣的持久最让王嘉尔痛苦

林在范会因为心疼的慢下来

段宜恩会因为王嘉尔被伤害过而不敢太久

就连青春期的金有谦也会照顾他的情绪

朴珍荣不一样，就像发狂的野兽

或者说，平时的朴珍荣，就是斯文败类

丰腴的臀瓣随着主人的摇动而颤抖，香甜的汁液随着臀瓣流下，刺激着朴珍荣

“躺下”

他开始命令王嘉尔

王嘉尔乖乖的躺下，任凭朴珍荣舔食他的白浊

本以为快要结束了，朴珍荣的舌头却又快速抽动，王嘉尔爽的两腿乱踢，朴珍荣摁住腿

突然，王嘉尔猛地停住，然后潮吹了，一股一股的喷射出

朴珍荣心满意足的抱着王嘉尔，舌头舔着后面的腺体，似是在思考从哪里咬下更顺口

“朴珍荣”

他抬头，看见了林在范

两个男人之间弥漫着火药味

“在范哥，我只要咬下去，森尼这些天都是属于我了”

“你不会”

朴珍荣轻笑“你怎么知道我不会”说完还挑衅地咬了一下王嘉尔的唇瓣

林在范嘴角勾起“害怕”

朴珍荣没有说话，笑了笑

他怀里的王嘉尔勾了勾嘴角，似是在笑


End file.
